


Найти себя

by Agapushka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Что может быть страшнее пропавших детей? Кэти Белл предстоит не только разобраться в этом запутанном деле, но еще решить, на чьей она стороне.
Kudos: 2





	Найти себя

Вот уже почти неделю Хампстед Хит, самый дикий и дремучий парк Лондона, был центром всеобщего внимания: приехал цирк. Накануне прибытия весь город окрасился яркими, кричаще-желтого цвета листовками, зазывающими и приглашающими посетить «самое удивительное представление, какое вы когда-либо видели». Они притягивали взор со столбов и досок для объявлений, зорко следили за прохожими, прижавшись к стенам остановок, и словно слегка светились в вечернем свете фонарей.

Любопытных горожан внезапный цирк встретил огромным шатром, глухо хлопавшим краями брезента по нестриженной траве, рядами палаток и прилавков с различными сувенирами и развлечениями, а также целой россыпью каруселей, внезапно выросших на краю леса, словно по мановению волшебной палочки. Здесь не было современных батутов или огромных лодок-качелей — каждая деревянная лошадка, застывшая над крутящейся платформой, каждая палатка, пестревшая разномастными заплатками, словно переносила посетителей в ярмарочный балаган прошлого века.

Дети визжали от восторга, бегая от прилавка с засахаренными яблоками к палатке с предсказательницей, а оттуда с громкими криками, мчась наперегонки, к яркой карусели, с таким усердием катавшей ребятню самого разного возраста. Взрослые снисходительно посмеивались, однако и сами с азартом стреляли в тире или наблюдали за ловкими жонглерами, которые на удивление быстро управлялись с многочисленными тарелками, кольцами и шарами.

С раннего утра и до поздней ночи из парка доносилась веселая музыка, слышался смех детей и громкие возгласы циркачей, приглашавших всех желающих на вечернее представление. Казалось, Хампстед Хит стал одним из самых оживленных мест в этой части Лондона. 

* * *

Кэти Белл поплотнее запахнула куртку, наблюдая издалека за яркими огнями, которые охватывали часть парка желтым прозрачным куполом. Ей до ужаса не хотелось выходить из-за кустов и приближаться к цирку. Внутри все словно брыкалось и вопило, чтобы она ни в коем случае не шла туда. Однако, несмотря на все свои плохие предчувствия, идти было надо.  
За целую неделю представлений пропало трое детей. И поскольку это дело уже успели забрать у маггловской полиции и передать в мракоборческий отдел, происшествие принимало серьезный оборот.

Кэти даже не успела возразить, когда Гарри Поттер вызвал ее в свой кабинет главы мракоборческого отдела и выложил на стол тощую папку с делом, не содержавшую практически никаких зацепок или полезной информации. 

— Ты же знаешь, почему я хочу поручить это дело именно тебе, Кэти?

Гарри выглядел уставшим, но очень озабоченным. Кэти машинально отметила залегшие тени под его глазами и трехдневную щетину. Она знала, почему именно ей дают столь непростые задания. 

Кэти Белл обладала неимоверным чутьем на темную магию. Это было ее преимуществом и проклятием одновременно. 

Как подозревали врачи Больницы Святого Мунго, где она провела несколько не самых приятных недель, ее необыкновенные способности образовались вследствие той ужасной истории с проклятым ожерельем, которое чуть не убило ее на седьмом курсе обучения в Хогвартсе. Кэти не очень верила в эту теорию, однако теперь, при каждом столкновении с темным артефактом или домом с загадочной и не самой приятной историей, ее одолевали смутные неприятные ощущения, а в ушах слышался едва заметный шепот чьих-то предостережений.

Она не очень радовалась столь неожиданно свалившемуся на нее дару, однако именно эта особенность и помогла ей устроиться на работу в Министерстве.

— Все пропавшие дети были... — Гарри запнулся, — магглорожденными. Я думаю, дело в этом.

Кэти кивнула. Она уже изучила все три с половиной жалких факта, которые удалось установить: трое одиннадцатилетних детей из семьи магглов, недавно получивших письма из Хогвартса, пропали без вести прямо после вечерних представлений. Маггловская полиция тщательно обыскала площадь цирка и всю прилегающую к ней лесную территорию парка, однако никаких следов так и не нашла. Еще бы. Если в деле замешана магия, то никакие обученные собаки не смогут помочь. А в том, что цирк был не просто труппой бродячих артистов, Гарри убедился практически сразу, как только они с Роном подошли к разноцветному шатру.

— Чувствуешь? — спросил Гарри, запрокидывая вверх голову и щурясь на не по-летнему холодное августовское солнце.

Вокруг шатра ощущались едва уловимые вибрации. Нечто подобное Гарри чувствовал, когда впервые попал в Хогвартс. Казалось, будто воздух вот-вот брызнет, и из него польется что-то золотистое и волшебное. Однако за многие годы учебы в школе Гарри почти растерял свою способность ощущать окружающую магию, так часто он с ней соприкасался.  
Рон ничего не ответил, лишь поежился и покосился на палатку с надписью «Предсказание будущего», куда только что вошли хихикающие подростки.

— Вот будет потеха, если там профессор Трелони летом подрабатывает, — прыснул он, но тут же умолк, увидев серьезный взгляд Гарри.

— Надо привести сюда Кэти Белл.

Мельком Гарри заметил чей-то глаз, следящий за ними из шатра. Миг, и глаз исчез, оставив край брезента, скрывавшего вход, слегка колышущимся. Мимо шагали люди, звенели колокольчики на шее у запряженных в небольшую карету лошадей, а на душе у Гарри было неуютно. Он силился, но никак не мог понять, что ему здесь не нравится. Возможно, это просто издержки профессии — подозревать всех и каждого?

И вот теперь Кэти предстояло понять, что здесь происходит.

От взлетевшей в небо мелодии, означающей начало представления, по телу словно прошелся разряд тока. Ей очень не нравились эти звуки. Они словно дробили и крошили что-то внутри Кэти, заставляя волны необъяснимых вибраций пробегать по телу. Глубоко вздохнув, она двинулась к первым палаткам, где продавали сладкую вату и леденцы на палочке. Кэти пыталась выглядеть весело и беззаботно, незаметно оглядываясь по сторонам и прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям.

Разноцветные сахарные облака отдавали чем-то приторным, зеленые и синие ленты на столбах шелестели на ветру, подобно тонким змеям, а от человека в татуировках, который с легкостью подкидывал тяжеленные гири, точно исходило темноватое свечение. Кэти сжала зубы и подошла к кассе, отдав несколько долларов за входной билет. Чем ближе был шатер, тем сильнее росла тревога.

«Главное, не трансгрессируй от страха прямо посреди магглов!» — напутствовала она себя, занимая одно из кресел в последнем ряду.

Почти все места были заняты. Прожектора уже направили ослепительный свет на арену, щедро посыпанную песком и опилками. Купол шатра казался более высоким, чем снаружи. Кэти не успела подумать, является ли это оптическим обманом или здесь замешано что-то еще, когда рядом с ней сел молодой человек в черной кожаной куртке и с великим вниманием уставился на сидящих внизу зрителей. Казалось, его интересует практически все вокруг, кроме соседки, которая начинала медленно закипать.

Блейз Забини. Какого черта здесь делает этот выскочка?

Он раздражал не только Белл. Очень многие сотрудники мракоборческого отдела не задавали Гарри Поттеру вопрос, на каком основании он принял в штат Забини, только по той причине, что боялись нарваться на грубость. Поттер зарекомендовал себя не только как отличного мракоборца и серьезного начальника, но и как человека, который не очень любил обсуждать свои решения с подчиненными. Кандидатура Забини мало кого устраивала, однако лишь Рон смог получить более-менее вразумительный ответ:

— У Блейза есть связи и природное обаяние. Иногда этого достаточно, чтобы найти человека или раскрыть преступление.

Рон, как самый лучший друг, только хмыкнул на это сухое объяснение и произнес:

— Когда он тебя подставит, не говори, что я не предупреждал.

Однако Гарри предпочел пропустить его слова мимо ушей. Сложных или больших дел Блейзу он никогда не поручал, среди коллег особо не выделял, поэтому вскоре почти все стали относиться к нему снисходительно. Все, кроме Кэти. 

Она, как истинная ученица Гриффиндора, никак не могла взять в толк, за какие заслуги Забини удостоился своей должности. Она не понимала, почему некоторые сотрудницы, зло судачившие о нем на всех углах, постепенно начали строить ему глазки и хихикать при его появлении. «Лицемерки!», — проносилось в ее голове, когда она шла мимо. 

Кэти казалось абсолютно глупым поручать ему слежку за объектом, подозреваемым в хранении темных артефактов, когда Блейз сам мог быть приятелем пары еще непойманных Пожирателей Смерти.

И вот теперь он сидит рядом с ней и делает вид, что с нетерпением ожидает начала представления.

— Не надо так на меня смотреть, куртку прожжешь, — не поворачивая головы тихо заметил Забини.

Кэти поджала губы и уставилась на арену, где под громкие аплодисменты вышел толстый человечек в ярко-фиолетовом фраке и начал неистово и совершенно фальшиво приветствовать зрителей.

— Ты мне мешаешь, — процедила она.

Однако вой труб и оглушительные выкрики ведущего полностью перекрыли ее слова. Представление началось.

Кэти никогда не бывала в маггловских цирках, поэтому в номере с фокусником ей было трудно понять, действительно ли здесь _не_ присутствует магия. Огромная масса людей вокруг мешала сосредоточиться на собственных ощущениях. Сидящий рядом Забини, активно поощрявший артистов громкими аплодисментами, только добавлял масла в огонь, совершенно не давая ей услышать хоть что-то постороннее в собственной голове.  
Несмешные и глупые клоуны сменялись рыкающими тиграми, со скрытой тоской смотрящими на людей, которые жаждали зрелища. Прожектора то вспыхивали, то гасли, создавая иллюзию бесконечной разноцветной карусели, от чего терялся счет времени.  
Заключительный номер, состоящий из бесконечных кувырков и неимоверных прыжков десятка акробатов, обрушивался какофонией музыкальных звуков и четких ритмов, вследствие чего мысли в голове разбредались в разные стороны, уступая место бездумному веселью. Голова у Кэти начала болеть, а к горлу подкатился ком тошноты. Если сейчас все это не закончится, она точно не выдержит.

Однако внезапно звуки стихли, словно невидимая рука захлопнула крышку с оркестром. Все артисты торжественно вышли на арену, поклонились восхищенной публике и неспешно прошествовали за кулисы. Толстенький ведущий суетился, одной рукой придерживая тяжелую занавесь, а другой отчаянно маша зрителям и улыбаясь в надежде на то, что завтра снова увидит их на очередном представлении. Под тихие восклицания и бурные обсуждения увиденного люди начали покидать шатер.

Кэти только сейчас почувствовала, что все это время просидела в огромном напряжении, и теперь ее спина и ноги неимоверно затекли. Она слегка потянулась и обнаружила, что Забини исчез. Решив, что это даже к лучшему, Кэти вышла вслед за оставшимися людьми, взглядом окинув перед этим опустевшие ряды — никого не было. 

Несмотря на конец августа, погода стояла очень холодная. Складывалось такое впечатление, что лето уступило место ноябрю, внезапно куда-то свернув и спрятавшись до следующего года. В вечернем воздухе изо рта вырывался легкий пар.

«И как они не боятся приходить сюда с детьми после того, что случилось?» — думала Кэти, провожая взглядом семьи с детьми лет десяти-одиннадцати. 

Она была в полной растерянности. Ощущение тревоги никуда не ушло, но что с этим делать, Кэти понятия не имела. Пройти в сгущающихся сумерках вдоль рядов уже закрытых палаток? Могут заметить. Пробраться за кулисы и поискать пропавших детей? А кто вообще сказал, что они там? «Если они вообще живы», — мелькнул в голове пессимистический голосок, но Кэти быстро от него отмахнулась.

Так ничего и не придумав, она решила попросить у Гарри мантию-невидимку, чтобы завтра попробовать обследовать все более подробно. Дезиллюминационным чарам она не доверяла — слишком неприятным было место, чтобы открыто пользоваться магией. Не хотелось рисковать.

Уже несколько минут за ее спиной кто-то шел. Кэти сжала в кармане куртки волшебную палочку, стараясь ничем не выдавать своего волнения. «Просто кто-то тоже идет с представления домой», — уверяла она себя. 

Да, домой. В противоположную от освещенной улицы сторону. По узкой тропинке вслед за ней.

— Ты не могла бы идти не так быстро? — послышался сзади укоризненный шепот. — Если я побегу за тобой, то от шума моих ботинок тигры в клетках проснутся.

Это всего лишь Забини. Тупой идиот Забини, который напугал ее до бешеного сердцебиения в горле и вспотевших ладоней. Кэти в очередной раз с грустью подумала, что, если бы не ее «дар», никакой мракоборец из нее бы не вышел.

— Какого лешего ты здесь забыл?

Кэти стояла перед ним, часто дыша и продолжая сжимать в руках палочку. Она еле сдерживалась, чтобы не заорать. Ее все еще мутило, сегодняшний вечер не принес никаких результатов, а этот, так сказать, коллега, стоит перед ней и сверкает улыбкой в наступающей темноте.

— Ты не ходила к палатке с предсказательницей? — Блейз с легкостью обогнул Кэти и неспешно продолжил идти вперед, тем самым заставляя ее последовать за ним.

— Я не разговариваю с тем, кто отвечает вопросом на вопрос. 

— Так вот, — продолжал Забини как ни в чем не бывало, — советовал бы тебе присмотреться к этому месту. Если настоящая магия здесь и присутствует, то точно в той палатке. Другое дело, только ты можешь почувствовать это. Мой поход оказался безрезультатным.

Кэти с трудом подавила в себе бурные вопросы о его присутствии в цирке в целом и походе к гадалке в частности. Ни за что не подарит ему такого удовольствия.

— И да, я ходил к гадалке, — Блейз словно читал ее мысли, мерно шагая рядом. — Наплела мне с три короба, но дело не в этом. Уж больно она мне не понравилась.

— Конечно, — не выдержала Кэти, — тебе же кого помоложе подавай, а не всяких старых балаганных гадалок.

Блейз круто развернулся и зашагал спиной вперед.

— Кэт, тебе не идет, когда ты злишься.

— Не смей меня так называть! — зашипела Кэти. — Я тебе никакая не Кэт! И если еще раз увижу на своем задании, напишу докладную Гарри, понятно?

Блейз шутливо поднял руки, отчего кожаная куртка слегка скрипнула. Кэти внезапно отметила про себя, что вблизи он довольно высокий, а пахнет от него чем-то древесным и терпким. 

— Мистер Поттер поставил меня в напарники к твоей персоне. Так что будь добра, прикуси свой ядовитый язычок. Я дело говорю — надо сходить к той гадалке.

Такого предательства со стороны Гарри Кэти не ожидала. Быстро окинув взглядом местность и убедившись, что их никто уже не может увидеть, она трансгрессировала прямо в свою квартиру. Неудачи и плохое самочувствие переросли в злость. Кэти скинула куртку и запустила оба ботинка вглубь комнаты. Затем стукнула кулаком по стене и зарычала.  
Это будет ее последнее дело. Она уйдет из мракоборцев, как только найдет этих детей. И если постоянные недомогания уже стали обычным делом, то терпеть в напарниках Забини она не желала. Он стал последней каплей. 

* * *

Гарри как знал, что Белл в гневе может разнести весь кабинет. Утром все еще злую Кэти встретила секретарша и дрожащим голосом сообщила, что «мистер Поттер отправился на задание еще ночью». Она порылась в ящике стола и передала Кэти тонкий сверток, который оказался легче пуха. Сверху была приколота записка: «Думаю, тебе пригодится». 

Мантия-невидимка. Гарри умел читать мысли или предсказывать будущее? 

Несмотря на будний день, Хампстед Хит уже издалека выглядел весьма оживленно. К слову сказать, в светлое время суток Кэти не так сильно ощущала смутные позывы сбежать подальше отсюда. Все казалось обыденно-нормальным, не пугающим и даже слегка простоватым. 

Татуированный мужчина, за неимением публики, лениво покачивал в руке гирю, на которой проступали ржавые пятна. Неподалеку от него развернулась одинокая палатка с тиром, на полках которой лежали полинявшие, слегка покрытые пылью, призы. Кэти исходила вдоль и поперек все палатки, но никаких особенных предчувствий не наблюдалось. Она специально оставила палатку с предсказательницей напоследок, из вредности не желая следовать совету Забини, которого, кстати, нигде не наблюдалось.

Внутри палатки, как и следовало ожидать, было темно. Пахло пряностями, остро-сладкими духами и пылью. Возле дальней стены за низким столиком сидела сгорбленная фигура, замотанная в многочисленные шали, и неотрывно смотрела на круглый шар, тускло светившийся перед ней. 

«Дешевый балаган», — мелькнуло в голове у Кэти. Она тут же вспомнила профессора Трелони, на уроках которой было так же душно. Фигура зашевелилась и посмотрела на Кэти, у которой внезапно участился пульс, а внизу живота что-то противно зашевелилось.

— Подойди-ка сюда, — голос был мягким, словно покрытым паутиной.

Кэти медленно двинулась вперед, убеждая себя, что она просто слишком волнуется и много придумывает.

— Вижу в тебе большую силу, — продолжила женщина, — магический потенциал.

«Спокойно, она всем так говорит».

— Только сила эта непростая…

«Ну конечно! Сейчас начнутся рассказы про великое предназначение».

— ... сила темная, поглощающая тебя.

«Ясно. Сейчас будет про порчу говорить и деньги требовать, чтобы снять ее с меня».

Глаза уже привыкли к темноте, и Кэти едва заметно пыталась оглядеться по сторонам. Ничего примечательного, кроме пары пучков сушеных трав под потолком, да полки с книгами в черных переплетах, она не заметила. Типичные атрибуты всяких «гадалок».

— Дар у тебя великий, — продолжала женщина, — темные силы можешь находить. И можешь усиливать их.

Нет, это уже ни в какие ворота не лезло. Кэти хотела было встать, однако гадалка быстро взяла ее за руку. Голова резко закружилась голова, а стенки палатки стремительно стали сжиматься в размерах. 

— Ты нам пригодишься, — послышался холодный голос, а затем в уши и глаза словно хлынули потоки черной воды, затопив собой все ощущения, все сознание падающей куда-то в пропасть Кэти Белл.

* * *

Бесконечные ряды образов, непрестанно сменяющих друг друга. Это было похоже на нескончаемый полусон-полуявь, когда блуждаешь в оживших мыслях и картинках, но где-то на задворках пищит тоненькая мысль, что надо было проснуться. 

Кэти не могла пошевелиться, потому что хотелось просто лежать и наблюдать переливы воспоминаний, смешанных с обрывками собственной фантазии. Все это плавало вокруг, мягко прикасалось, и казалось, что нет в мире ничего лучше, чем покоиться среди этих образов. Внезапно один из ручейков, что так легко скользил рядом, обрушился на Кэти, покалывая руку и непрерывно дергая ее. Обволакивающие дымные кольца начали медленно растворяться, уступая место холоду и болезненным ощущениям.

Кэти медленно открыла глаза и увидела склонившуюся над ней девочку, худое лицо которой было заплаканным и грязным. Девочка отчаянно трясла ее за плечо, не издавая при этом ни звука.

Гадалка… Цирк... Дети!

Кэти резко села, отчего в глазах заплясал рой звездочек, на пару секунд заслонивших перед собой все пространство. Тело ныло и болело, а внутри было такое ощущение, словно она проспала не меньше года. Девочка отошла в сторону и присела на корточки. Возле нее стояли два мальчика, недоверчиво глядя в сторону незнакомой им девушки. 

— Где мы? — шепотом спросила Кэти, не рискуя вставать на ноги, чтобы не упасть.

Девочка сморщилась и показала на собственный рот. Один из мальчиков сложил ладони пирамидкой, а другой начал усиленно показывать в пространство под ней.

Кэти чихнула от пыли. Они находились в абсолютно закрытой каморке без каких-либо признаков света. Единственным источником тусклого освещения являлась пара валявшихся рекламных листовок цирка, слабо мерцавших в темноте ядовито-желтым цветом. Пошарив рукой в кармане, Кэти с ожидаемым разочарованием отметила, что никакой палочки при ней не было. Как и свертка с мантией-невидимкой. «Гарри убьет меня за мантию», — промелькнула безумная мысль.

За спинами детей послышался шум, отчего они быстро перебежали комнату и спрятались за Кэти. Малозаметная дверь отворилась, и в комнату вошел высокий человек, ведя за собой девочку одиннадцати лет. Она шла словно во сне, не замечая ничего вокруг, и послушно присела на край дивана, темной горой возвышавшийся у дальней стены. 

Кэти почувствовала дикий страх. Этот человек явно был темным магом. От него словно исходили электрические нити, заставлявшие все вокруг съеживаться и не шевелиться. Мужчина рывком поднял Кэти на ноги. От прикосновения к своей руке ее снова затошнило. Держа Кэти чуть повыше локтя, он вывел ее из каморки и медленно повел по затхлому коридору, не говоря при этом ни слова. Сзади послышался глухой хлопок — дети снова были заперты. Только теперь их стало на одну жертву больше.

Даже если бы Кэти и хотела хоть что-то сказать, горло свело спазмом. Она, словно послушная кукла, перебирала ногами в такт своего спутника, отчаянно пытаясь удержать свое сознание в ясности. В голове внезапно всплыли слова гадалки о том, что она может усиливать темные силы. Ее же не из-за этого забрали сюда?

Кресло, куда толкнули Кэти, находилось в одной из цирковых подсобок. В углу лежали потускневшие булавы для жонглеров, наполовину прикрытые сверху смятыми костюмами клоунов. С потолка свисали различные канаты и тросы, словно застывшие змеи, безмолвно следившие за происходящим.

— Мистер Дарк, — мужчина поклонился невидимому собеседнику, находившемуся за креслом.

Перед Кэти возник человек в татуировках. Только на этот раз не в смешном полосатом трико, а в синевато-черном костюме, подчеркивающем его мощное телосложение. В руках у мистера Дарка была волшебная палочка, а на губах играла легкая улыбка.

— Вам повезло, что вы пришли к нам именно сегодня, Блейз, — усмехнулся он. — У нас намечается очень необычный вечер.

Глаза Кэти расширились от изумления. За спиной мистера Дарка появился Забини собственной персоной. Его глаза равнодушно скользнули по Кэти. От взгляда второго колдуна не укрылось ее изумление.

— Она его знает? — он грубо ткнул в сторону Забини.

Мистер Дарк не успел ответить, поскольку Блейз лениво протянул:

— Виделись как-то. Она же из мракоборцев, а я, знаете ли, не пай мальчик.

При этих словах он улыбнулся, а мистер Дарк оглушительно рассмеялся, с силой хлопнув его по плечу.

— Представляешь, Фланки, она еще и министерской крысой оказалась!

Фланки угодливо захихикал, а Кэти вдруг почувствовала, как ее язык прилип к нёбу, словно от наложенного Силенцио. Она метнула взгляд на Забини, но тот пристально рассматривал свои ногти, ухмыляясь вместе с волшебниками.

Отсмеявшись, мистер Дарк наклонился к Кэти.

— Такая сила, а пользоваться ею не умеешь, — протянул он. — Знаешь, что это значит?

Кэти, не шевелясь, смотрела в темные, почти черные глаза мистера Дарка. Она не знала, может ли он читать ее мысли, которые как безумные прыгали в ее голове, пытаясь спастись, скрыться от тяжелого взгляда.

— Это значит, что надо делиться с другими, — ответил за нее мистер Дарк. — Ты должна быть безмерно благодарна тому, что мы избавим тебя от столь тяжкой ноши.

— Что вы хотите этим сказать? — в безмятежном тоне Забини Кэти уловила едва заметную нотку тревоги. 

— Некоторые люди не умеют пользоваться своим даром. Так зачем же им мучиться? Мы просто заберем ее магическую силу себе, вот и все. Обычно таким образом мы спасаем детей. Магглорожденные — ну что они смогут сделать хорошего в жизни, обладая волшебной силой? Она им ни к чему.

Мистер Дарк отошел в сторону и достал из настенного шкафчика пузатую бутылку и три бокала.

— Другое дело, со взрослыми волшебниками мы еще не работали. В какой-то мере, сегодня мы проведем уникальный ритуал.

— А что случается с людьми после вашего ритуала? — спросил Блейз с наигранным равнодушием.

— Они умирают, — спокойно ответил мистер Дарк, протягивая ему бокал.

* * *

Кэти не понимала, почему она даже не пытается что-либо сделать. Просто безвольно сидела в кресле, вслушиваясь в жуткий разговор, решающий не только ее судьбу, но и судьбу несчастных детей. Самым ужасным для нее стало предательство Забини. И ведь она даже не сможет сказать Гарри: «А я говорила, что ему нельзя доверять». Без палочки, без какой-либо поддержки, оглушенная темной магией, шепчущей повсюду, Кэти даже не попыталась трансгрессировать — все равно бы не вышло.

Мистер Дарк с помощником ушли готовиться к ритуалу, оставив свою пленницу под присмотром Забини. Тот сел на стол напротив нее, пододвинув к себе бутылку, и неожиданно улыбнулся.

— Не ожидала, Белл?

Она промолчала. 

— Ах да, я же наложил на тебя Силенцио. Ну ничего, думаю, тебе это только на пользу будет.

Пульс внутри Кэти начал стучать громче и быстрее. 

— А знаешь, что самое смешное? Ты так старательно избегала меня, а в итоге я оказался единственным человеком, кто увидит тебя в последний раз в живых.

Кэти почувствовала волну жара, разливавшуюся по всему телу. Внутри начал расти жгучий ком гнева.

— Думаю рассказать Поттеру во всех подробностях, как пытался тебя спасти, но не смог. Такова жизнь, _Кэт_.

Исковерканное имя резануло в ушах. Кэти не заметила, как вскочила с кресла и ринулась на Забини, со всей силы толкнув его со стола. Блейз грохнулся, опрокинув на себя бокал с виски. Из кармана распахнувшейся мантии выпала волшебная палочка. Кэти подхватила ее и направила на Блейза. Говорить она еще не могла, однако заклинание Инкарцеро так ярко пульсировало в ее голове, что прочные веревки мгновенно обвили Блейза, крепко связав его по рукам и ногам. 

Вбежавший мистер Дарк не успел произнеси заклинание — Кэти с такой силой отбросила его в сторону, что сама поразилась мощности сотворенной ею магии. Фланки досталось на выходе: красная молния прорезала его насквозь, отчего он тяжелым кулем свалился прямо под ноги бегущей Кэти.

Она плохо помнила, куда бежать, однако перед глазами стояли испуганные дети. Замедлив шаг и приложив руку к стене, Кэти прикрыла глаза. Где-то рядом. Они где-то недалеко.

Внезапно сзади нее распахнулась дверь, и на пороге показалась девочка, которая разбудила ее в каморке.

— Ты плохая, — завизжала она.

— Ты притягиваешь только зло, — вторил ей вышедший за ней мальчик, глаза которого засветились ядовито-желтым цветом.

Кэти споткнулась. Со всех сторон зашептали голоса. Они напрыгивали на нее, сбивали с ног, не давая понять, куда бежать.

— Кэт, они не настоящие! — сквозь рой жалящих слов она услышала далекий, но хорошо знакомый голос. — Ищи детей!

Ненавистное слово отрезвило ее, дети стали растворяться, распадаясь на струйки дыма. Кэти почувствовала странное облегчение, а вместе с тем осознание, где закрыты настоящие дети.

Она рванула с места, на ходу отпирая в дальнем конце коридора неприметную дверь и возвращая себе возможность снова разговаривать.

— Быстрее, пойдемте отсюда!

Схватив всех четверых за шиворот, Кэти потащила их в боковой коридор, вовсе не собираясь возвращаться туда, где находились мистер Дарк и его помощник. О Блейзе она даже не думала.

На удивление быстро найдя выход, Кэти остановилась. Они находились позади шатра, который в лунной ночи зловеще трепыхался своими широкими краями, словно указывая на беглецов. Дети тяжело дышали и нервно оглядывались по сторонам. Кэти махнула в их сторону палочкой, снимая и с них заклинание немоты, параллельно напряженно всматриваясь в ночную темноту. За ними никто не бежал, и это очень ей не нравилось.

— Сейчас я перенесу вас в безопасное место, хорошо? — быстро проговорила она, подведя к себе детей и обхватив их за плечи.

Однако ничего не произошло. Кэти застонала. Ну почему никогда не бывает просто? Она повернулась вбок и чуть не заорала, почти вплотную столкнувшись с прорицательницей, бесшумно возникшей возле них. 

— Пойдем с нами, — прошептала она, коснувшись Кэти. — Тебя ждет великое будущее. Не трать свой дар понапрасну. Ты темная ведьма, ты одна из нас.

На Кэти вновь навалилась слабость, как тогда в палатке. Однако она не успела провалиться в темноту — из темноты стремительно выбежал Забини, неизвестным образом освободившийся от веревок, и изо всей сил толкнул гадалку в сторону. 

— Не слушай ее! Ты очень даже светлая ведьма, несмотря на всю свою вредность!

Дети дружно завизжали, указывая пальцами куда-то за его спину.

— Белл, будь добра, прикончи их как-нибудь, а я уведу детей, — прошептал Блейз, сгребая в охапку девочек и подхватывая мальчиков за руки. 

Палочка Блейза выскользнула из рук Кэти и с глухим стуком упала в траву под пристальным взглядом мистера Дарка. Подбежавший Фланки с причитаниями принялся поднимать гадалку, которая тихо постанывала в стороне.

— Предлагаю соглашение, мисс Белл, — произнес он спокойным голосом. — Оставайтесь с нами. А в обмен я отпущу детей.

Он кивнул головой, и Кэти машинально оглянулась. Забини, прижав к себе детей, стоял в едва видимом глазу кольце, не дающем двинуться с места. Рты у всех были широко открыты, словно им не хватало воздуха.

— Признаюсь, что не сразу распознал весь ваш потенциал, — продолжил мистер Дарк.

Однако закончить свои фальшиво-вежливые речи он не успел. При виде задыхающихся детей внутри Кэти начало разрастаться что-то злое и жгучее.

Прижимая к себе детей и с трудом глотая кислород, Блейз с удивлением смотрел, как Кэти, без всякой палочки, заставила мистера Дарка кричать от боли. Он плавился под ее взглядом, шипя и извиваясь, словно змея на сковородке. Невидимый круг ослабевал, позволяя детям и самому Забини вдохнуть поглубже. Застывшие в стороне фигуры трусливо жались друг к другу, ничем не желая помочь своему хозяину, который истошно вопил на весь парк.

Вспышка света, и все стихло.

Кэти рухнула на колени. Блейз, оставив перепуганных детей, бросился к ней.

— Я его убила-а-а-а, — взвыла Кэти, как только увидела Забини перед собой. — Бле-е-ейз, я его-о-о-о у-у-била-а-а-а!

Она громко разрыдалась, уткнувшись в его плечо.

Мистер Дарк молча лежал в траве. Вышедшая из-за тучи луна ярко освещала неподвижное лицо, делая его бледным и похожим на маску мертвеца.

— Я плохая, я темная, — ревела Кэти, сотрясаясь от новых рыданий.

Блейз молча прижимал к себе Кэти, осторожно гладя ее по голове.

— Вот и нет. Ты спасла детей, значит, ты хорошая.

— Я убила его, я убила его без палочки! Меня надо отправить в Азкабан!

На досуге Блейз иногда читал различные брошюры для мракоборцев, в том числе и на тему, как успокоить человека, бьющегося в истерике.

— Ну конечно, ты справилась без палочки, — мягко согласился он, бросая взгляд на детей, которые теперь молча сидели на траве и испуганно жались друг к другу. — Ты великая волшебница, Белл. Ты спасла похищенных детей, которым грозила смерть.

Всхлипы стали чуть тише. 

— Но позволь мне с тобой не согласиться — ты не убила мистера Дарка, хотя я был бы только рад его скоропостижной кончине. Другое дело, что приложила ты его неплохо. По крайней мере, ближайшие пару часов он точно не придет в себя.

Кэти подняла опухшее от слез лицо и посмотрела на лежащего без сознания волшебника. Фланки и гадалки нигде не было видно. Она перевела взгляд на детей. Вот они, все четверо, живые и здоровые, сидят и во все глаза таращатся на них. Кэти взглянула на Блейза и помрачнела.

— Забини! — оттолкнула она его от себя. — Ты, подлый предатель! 

— Позволь опять с тобой не согласиться, — отозвался Блейз, поспешно отбегая на безопасное расстояние. — Я тебе очень даже помог. Но если начну рассказывать весь свой план, который я провернул, то нам до рассвета времени не хватит. Да и магглов хорошо бы отправить домой.

Кэти резко встала и зашагала по направлению к детям, отчего те в ужасе уставились на нее.

— Оставляю на тебя мистера Дарка, — процедила она Блейзу, — Хотя, если ты скроешься с ним в неизвестном направлении, я не удивлюсь.

Она обернулась к детям, и лицо ее смягчилось.

— Пора домой, — прошептала она устало.

Хлопок, и на черной помятой траве остались только Блейз, деловито ищущий в траве свою волшебную палочку, и мистер Дарк, с терпеливым безмолвием ожидавший отправления в Азкабан.

* * *

— В смысле Забини с самого начала участвовал в этом деле?!

Кэти не могла усидеть в кресле, поэтому нервно расхаживала по кабинету своего начальника, в то время как Гарри спокойно сидел за столом. В его зеленых глазах блестели смешинки. 

— Понимаешь, мистер Дарк, как бы это сказать… Давний знакомый одного из его отчимов.

Кэти моргнула. Она слышала сплетни о десятках мужей миссис Забини, каждый из которых оставлял ей немалое наследство, прежде чем скоропостижно умереть. Кэти лишь надеялась, что на деле все выглядело более обыденно, чем в устах ехидных сплетниц. 

— Забини сразу понял, кто всем заправляет, встретив одну из рекламных листовок с указанием на ней имени мистера Дарка.

Кэти закусила губу. Она даже не удосужилась как следует изучить этот дурацкий листок.

— Однако я не разрешил ему полностью брать это дело в свои руки, потому что надеялся на твое особенное чутье.

Гарри сделал паузу, увидев, как Кэти вздохнула и опустила голову. Прошла уже неделя, а она постоянно сидела дома, отказываясь приходить на работу и вообще выходить куда-либо. Сегодня был первый раз, когда она появилась в Министерстве.

— Забини не учел одного момента — они сразу почувствовали твою силу и попытались… обезвредить. 

— Как мило все выходит, — съязвила Кэти. — Меня бы выпотрошили, как рыбу, а потом так же поступили бы с детьми, а ты называешь это «обезвредить».

— Прости.

Повисла напряженная тишина.

— Ну? Я дождусь продолжения этого эпичного объяснения, почему Забини предал нас, а потом как бы не предал?

— Блейз обеспокоился тем, что ты зашла в палатку к прорицательнице, но не вышла оттуда.

— Да что ты? А не он ли послал меня туда первым делом? 

— Поэтому он перешел к запасному плану, — терпеливо продолжил Гарри. — Вновь оделся как волшебник и пошел в открытую искать мистера Дарка. Он — пасынок его давнего друга, так почему бы им не встретиться и не поболтать? Тем более, что Блейз принес ему весьма занимательный темный артефакт.

— Не буду спрашивать, как он оказался у Забини, — ехидно заметила Кэти.

— Не надо, — согласился Гарри. — Главное, что Дарк поверил ему и впустил в шатер. А там уже Блейз помог бежать тебе. А ты спасла детей. 

— Он ни черта не помог мне! — взвилась Кэти. — Он издевался надо мной, пока не получил в нос, и я не отняла у него палочку! Можно, конечно, дать ему медаль за то, что он побегал по полю с кучей детей, но лично я его не простила!

Гарри устало потер переносицу. 

— Кэти, тебе нужен отдых. Твоя заслуга неоценима перед маггловскими семьями, но, думаю, недельный отпуск тебе не помешает. А потом снова вернешься в отдел, идет?

Кэти молча поднялась и вышла из кабинета, громко хлопнув дверью. У нее не было сил говорить, что ни через неделю, ни через месяц она не вернется сюда. С нее хватит. Официальные сухие поздравления ни в коей мере не улучшили ее настроение.

* * *

Вечером, сидя в потертом кресле и грызя найденную пачку крекеров, Кэти с тоской смотрела в окно. Где ей теперь работать? Что она умеет делать, кроме того, что неплохо летает на метле да чувствует всякую нечисть, сама того не желая? Злиться и крушить все на своем пути, вот что она умеет. Но с таким резюме никуда не возьмут.

Звонок в дверь заставил ее вздрогнуть. У нее никогда не было гостей, кроме пожилой миссис Брик, у которой она снимала эту квартиру. Но деньги Кэти отдала за два месяца вперед, так что…

Перед распахнутой дверью стоял Забини. В одной руке он держал небольшую бархатную коробочку, в другой бутылку вина.

— Пошел вон, — спокойно сказала Кэти и попыталась закрыть дверь.

— Меня радует твоя гостеприимность, — Блейз ловко поставил ногу перед дверью, не давая той закрыться. —- Я ненадолго, обещаю.

Он спокойно прошел в зал, служащий по совместительству и кухней, и спальней, и торжественно водрузил вино на кухонный стол.

— Я не пью, — сухо сказала Кэти.

— А это не тебе. Просто руки занимает, вот и решил поставить. Буду уходить — обязательно заберу, — пообещал Блейз.

Он сдул невидимые пылинки с коробочки и торжественно протянул ее. Кэти молча уставилась на нее, даже не делая попыток взять.

— Что это?

— Медаль. За отвагу.

Забини с легкой усмешкой положил коробочку рядом с вином.

— Ну же, Белл, не будь букой. Я принес тебе награду от Министерства, а ты меня как врага народа встречаешь.

— А как тебя еще встречать?! — не выдержала Кэти. — Ты наложил на меня Силенцио и издевался надо мной! Как это прикажешь понимать?

Блейз посерьезнел.

— Я _должен_ был тебя разозлить, понимаешь?

— Ты… Что? 

— В минуты злости у тебя происходит такой всплеск магической энергии, что мало кто может устоять. Я не смог найти твою волшебную палочку, а действовать надо было быстро. Вот и пришлось злить тебя, чтобы ты напала и отобрала мою палочку. Тогда ты бы в полной мере смогла воспользоваться ею, что, собственно, ты и сделала. Причем просто блестяще, смею тебя заверить.

Кэти ошеломленно молчала. В голове всплыл голос, который помог ей справиться в коридоре с мороками детей, кричащих о том, что она темная волшебница. Голос Забини. Затем перед глазами запыхавшийся Блейз попытался увести детей подальше от мистера Дарка. И огромные умоляющие глаза детей. Собственно, все сходится.

— Я просто зашел сказать, что ты отлично справилась, Кэти. И будет очень жаль, если ты бросишь свою работу.

Блейз уже подошел к двери, когда услышал позади голос: 

— Знаешь, что произошло, когда я взлетела вместе с тем проклятым ожерельем?

Он замер, понимая, что любой его вопрос или ответ нарушит то хрупкое равновесие, которое только что выстроилось между ними.

— Я видела сотни людей во всем мире, которые чувствовали боль. Их пытали, убивали, издевались над ними. Я чувствовала всю эту боль, _их боль_ , и это было невыносимо.  
Блейз медленно обернулся. Кэти стояла напротив него, сжав кулаки и строго глядя ему в глаза.

— Я никому и никогда этого не рассказывала. Даже Гарри.

За окном забарабанил частый дождь. Кэти прикрыла глаза. 

— И я действительно хотела бросить работу. Пока ты не пришел и не напомнил мне о том, что я могу. — Она открыла глаза. — Я могу помочь избавить мир хотя бы от крохотной частички боли, находя темные артефакты и места и помогая их уничтожить.

Блейз широко улыбнулся. Белл казалось очень обворожительной, когда была серьезной. Сейчас она была просто восхитительной.

— Чему ты улыбаешься? — строго спросила она.

— Ничему.

—Ты смеешься надо мной?

— Вовсе нет. Я просто рад, что ты на меня не злишься.

— Я этого не говорила!

— Но ведь я тебе нравлюсь.

— С чего ты вообще это взял?!

Блейз склонил голову и с напускной серьезностью задумался. 

— Ты постоянно на меня злишься, предпочитая забывать даже, как произносится моя фамилия. Однако тогда на поле ты назвала меня по имени, причем крепко обнимала при этом. Я такое не забуду.

— Не было такого!

Кэти стремительно схватила вино и сунула его в руки Забини.

— Уходи!

— Хорошо, — Блейз подошел к двери и развернулся вполоборота. — Я и мистер Вино проведем прекрасный вечер. Если захочешь присоединиться, пришли сову.

— Вон!

Довольный Блейз аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь, что-то насвистывая на лестничной площадке. Кэти шумно выдохнула и уставилась в окно, которое дождь нещадно поливал струями воды. 

Самовлюбленный нахал. Она перед ним душу открыла, а он опять издевается.  
Даже не взглянув на оставленную коробочку, она забралась с ногами в кресло и схватила первую попавшуюся книгу. Глаза бездумно бегали по строчкам, не осознавая смысл прочитанного.

В комнате витал легкий запах дождя, к которому примешивался терпкий древесный аромат. Сама того не замечая, Кэти глубоко вдыхала и выдыхала, невидящими глазами глядя на расплывшиеся буквы. Между строчек возникло улыбающееся лицо Блейза.  
Кэти быстро захлопнула книгу. 

Если Забини оставят в напарниках, она устроит ему сладкую жизнь. Уж на это Кэти Белл способна, как никто другой.


End file.
